Alice (Season 1)
Alice is a fairy who attends Alfea that has ice powers. Appearance |-|Civilian= She is an elegant-looking girl with long, grayish blue hair that is somewhat curly. Her lips appear reddish, while her eyeshadow seems purple. Her eyes look to be blue-gray. She wears a blue ballon sleeve shirt with the front appearing ice blue outlined in purplish-black and she wears a purple knee-length skirt that has an opening in the right side. She also wears blue knee socks with tall purple boots. Alice_Full(Comics).png|A full view of Alice's outfit in Winx Band. |-|Winx= She wears an ice blue collared jumpsuit with shorts and a piece of blue on the back and side of her chest also, connected is a purple cape. She wears the same boots as her civilian outfit only lacking socks. Her wings are magenta/pink. Series |-|Season 1= In "Storming Cloud Tower," she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "The Witches' Downfall," she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. |-|Season 2= In "The Shadow Phoenix," she is seen walking around Alfea. She is later seen in the courtyard and listening to Ms. Faragonda's speech. In "Up to Their Old Trix", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class. In "Rescue Mission", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class as Piff and Aisha barge in. In "The Mysterious Stone," she is seen attending Professor Avalon's class. She is later seen at the party in the Dining Hall. In "Party Crasher," she is seen outside Red Fountain. She is then seen talking to Selene. She is later seen running from the monster attacking Red Fountain. In "Professor Avalon's Secret," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall. She is later seen in Alfea's courtyard and is later seen in the garden. She is later seen in Professor Palladium's class. In "The Crypt of the Codex," she is seen in the courtyard as Bloom throws her phone in frustration. She is then seen talking to Ortensia. She is later seen in Griselda's self-defense class. In "Win-x Together!," she is seen in Faragonda's Applied Magical Convergence class. She is later seen in Farangonda's class again. In "The Phoenix Revealed", she is seen as Jared's love interest. |-|Season 3= She helps other fairies defend Alfea and fights with the witches that were controlled by Valtor. In the picture below, she is seen shooting a green ray, this spell is unknown for her though. |-|Season 5= In "Listen to your Heart," she is seen during the volleyball scene. In "Battle for the Infinite Ocean," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall as breakfast is served. *Winx Club - Episode 523 |-|Season 7= She appears in "The Golden Butterfly" where together with Roxy, Francine, Ahisa, Amaryl, Kimmy, Oleana, Miky and Karina is fighting against the Trix. Specials |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Alice can be seen cheering on at Red Fountain, celebrating the newly built school with her classmates. Screen_shot_2012-10-07_at_12.26.11_PM.png Comics |-|#45: Suspicion and Deceit= Alice makes a brief appearance in only the first panel of Issue 45. She is seen walking in the same direction as Trista and the both of them as well as many of their other classmates are surprised by Tecna rushing up the staircase and down the halls. |-|#59: Winx Band= Alice has a more prominent appearance in Issue 59, as she now has a speaking role. It is still a very minor one, though, as she does not appear until halfway through at Magix City's Central Nightclub under the name Jenny. Sky and the rest of the Specialists are watching the Winx perform yet another gig until Jenny bumps into Sky, surprised to see him all by himself, as he is almost always with Bloom. She then takes this as an opportunity to dance with the Eraklyon Prince and the two dance awfully close to one another out on the dance floor after Sky ultimately accepts her invitation. Bloom catches a glimpse of the two dancing and this sparks tension between her and Sky once their performance is over. Magical Abilities Alice possesses the ability to magically control ice. Alice may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *Alice shares her a common power with that of Icy, her ancestor, Belladona, and Aurora. Additionally, she also shares this trait with Astrid in the comics. **Naturally, this makes her powers the magical opposite to Bloom's. *She has the same voice actress with Diaspro in 4Kids dub. *Alice is also the name of another Alfea fairy. *Her name has old German origin and means "noble, exalted". Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Alfea Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Category:Comics Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7 Category:Alfea Students Category:Season 1 Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx